


Cyborgs can be friends

by Cinnamohm_roll



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Also if you really squint there may be some terrormoo in there, Brian and Ohm are cyborgs, Brian may or may not be a bit jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamohm_roll/pseuds/Cinnamohm_roll
Summary: Brian gets a bit jealous when a new cyborg is brought back to the base





	Cyborgs can be friends

He’s being replaced. That’s all he can think about as he sees the cyborg enter the base, Delirious hanging off of his shoulder and laughing his usual hysterical way as if they’d known each other for years. 

He’s stopped paying attention to the game he’s playing, instead choosing to send daggers to the new addition and it was then that he felt Evan jump over the couch and landing in the space next to him “Green really isn’t your color you know” He didn't have to look to see the smug smile on his friends face.

Terroriser huffed a laugh and turned to face the younger man “I’m Irish ye fock, green will always be my color”. Evan laughed at that before stealing the controller from his hand, giving a small scoff before he went back to glaring at the newcomer.

“He was being abused you know. Found him in some sort of computer room, chest frame ripped open half his wires cut and those that weren’t were connected to a mainframe with a high voltage pulse sent straight to his core every few minutes. Thought he was dead when we found him, but he pleaded for us to take him. We couldn’t just leave him, Bri”.

He shuddered at the story, having heard plenty of stories of cyborgs being taken in, only to be ripped apart and their parts used for weapons. Normally after major damage, they'd shut down, but clearly, these guys knew what they were doing, the pulse was to keep him alive so that they could keep harvesting parts and he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of guilt after hearing this.

Despite this though, he couldn’t help but notice that the newcomer looked near brand new, a vast contrast to himself who had long ago lost one of his eyes and instead replaced it with a red laser, not to mention the other numerous adjustments he’d had to make across his body due to his line of work. When he was in a particularly bad mood he liked to call himself the Frankenstein monster of Cyborgs.

“How’s he even standin’ then, he almost looks like he came off the shelf floor” he asked dejectedly, feeling the green-eyed monster rear its ugly head again.

Evan sighed “Called in a couple of favors on the way back, had Gorilla patch him up, that’s why we’re a bit late”. Evan turned to look at Brian, noticing how his fists and jaw were clenched.

“What model is he” he couldn't help but say through gritted teeth, he knew he was being irrational, he too could be repaired properly if he wanted, in fact, the guys had offered more than once to help pay for it, but he was too stubborn for his own good. 

“Don’t know for sure, says he was built for protection though so he shouldn’t need too much training. Want’s us to call him Ohm as well, says its something to do with him resisting all the voltage put through him” 

Brian couldn’t help but snort at that, the last thing they needed was another Brock. Speak of the devil, he was quick to notice the older man walking towards him, Ohm in tow. Brian tried to put on a smile but he’s sure it came out as more of a grimace at the pointed look Brock gives him.

“Ohm, this is Brian, our resident cyborg. He’s grouchy most of the time but you’ll get used to it, he’ll be the one training you up before you come out with us”

Brian glared at Brock, like hell was he going to train the newbie. “I ain’t fockin trainin shit Brock, I got better things to do with my time” in the corner of his eye he noticed the hurt look flash across Ohm’s face and that feeling of guilt started to creep up on him again.

“I just figured seeing as you’re both Cyborgs, you’d be able to better understand each other and help each other get better”.

Any feeling of guilt suddenly vanished, standing up so that he could go toe to toe with Brock “So ye are replacing me, you’d have him teach me shit when I’ve been in the business my whole life. Ye find a newer model and decide that’s it, Brian’s useless now. Well, fock all of ye” He briefly noticed that his outburst had attracted a crowd, the rest of the gang milling about in the background to take in the scene, like vultures waiting for their next meal.

It was Evan who spoke next, barely paying attention to the situation and instead on the video game in front of him “Well you do need to work on your defense a bit more, you’re always leaving your sides open to attack”. Brian knew it was a joke but seeing the shit eating grin on Evan’s face and the sniggers he hears from some of the other guys tips him over the edge.

“Well fock the lot of ye, I don’t have to put up with this shit”. With that he headed towards his room, locking the door behind him and choosing to punch the wall a couple of times for good measure.

********

The next few weeks were tense within the base, he did his best to ignore Ohm, only giving him a grunt of acknowledgment here and there despite the smaller guys efforts to befriend him. A part of him was starting to feel bad for the older bot, it’s not often you cross another cyborg, in fact, it had been years since he'd seen another one in the flesh, yet still, he refused how beneficial that connection would be.

After his outburst, Ohm had started to train with the other guys instead, Tyler for hand to hand combat, Luke was in charge of guns, Smii7y with knives, Kryoz with poisons, Evan for explosives, Delirious for traps and intel collection from Scotty, not that he'd be using those skills regularly but the gang thought it would be best if he knew everything he could. Given that he was a Cyborg Ohm was unable to heal himself so simply got a basic understanding of his components from Gorilla, with Marcel supplying him with a few replacement components should he ever need them.

It was about 2 months after Ohm had come back with them that he’d been deemed good to go for his first mission. It was supposed to be simple, they’d received intel on a gang that was about to make a move against them in the south of the city. It was supposed to be a simple mission, take the other gang out and come home in time for dinner.

Brian was currently watching Tv in the main room with Anthony, Scotty, and Nogla when he heard panicked shouts coming from the garage. Before he could make a move to check on what was happening, Tyler entered the room carrying a motionless Ohm over his shoulder who were quickly joined by the other guys running in behind him, clearing the dining room table so that Ohm could be placed down on top of it.

Through his laser eye Brian could see the internal damage to Ohms circuits, how his core had been melted and his entire system frazzled.

“What the fock happened to him, you were supposed to be looking after him” Brian was surprised at his own outburst, just like everyone else seemed to be. Nobody said anything, instead were looking around at each other, waiting for someone else to speak first. “TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED RIGHT NOW BEFORE I FUCKING CUT A BITCH”

It was Luke that spoke up “ We don’t know, we’ve never seen it before. We’d cornered them before they chucked what we thought was a grenade, but it didn’t go off like it should’ve. Ohm just collapsed, and our mics stopped working. After we killed the fuckers we tried replacing some of his parts like Marcel showed us, but he wouldn’t wake up. Brian, we’re sorr…” Brian held up his hand, silently he moved towards the cyborg prone in front of him, putting his hand on Ohms' chest, trying to feel for any sign of life. 

'Come on you little shit, don’t give up on me now. You’re the Ohmwrecker you’re supposed to resist so fockin resist.'

It was then that he felt it, a tiny pulse, almost unnoticeable but it showed that Ohm was still alive, somehow. Brian wasted no time in tearing open Ohm’s frame and removing the parts that were far beyond repair. “Someone get me his spare components, Brock, go to my room and get me the big black box on my workbench” he faintly heard everyone scrambling behind him, but he was too busy trying to complete his task to notice who.

It was a minute later when he was ready to start repairing Ohm, but no one had yet returned with the parts he’d asked for, the pulse he’d felt earlier having gotten even weaker if that were possible, the only thing he could do was clench his fist in an effort to control his emotion. “Just hang in there Ohm, please. WHAT THE FOCK IS TAKING YOU SO LONG, IF HE FOCKIN DIES ON ME YOU’LL ALL HAVE FOCKIN HELL TO PAY” It was then that Brock came in with the box, sweat on his brow as he struggled to heave the box onto the table.

He didn’t waste any time, opening the box he tore out the spare parts he’d collected over the years, he just hoped that they’d be compatible with Ohms' model. Using his laser, he welded wires to circuits and tried to place them with as much care as he could in his rush. In his haste, his laser caught his hand but all he could do was grit his teeth and carry on with his task.

“Is he going to make it?” Brocks' voice was so quiet he almost didn’t hear it. Brian spared Brock a glance and gave a faint smile “I dunno but I’m gonna damn well try. See if you can find where the spares are, I’m gonna need them in a minute”.

He heard Brock leave the room while he placed the last few wires in place, put in a couple of fuses and managed to attach Ohms' new CNS wire to the motherboard. He tore open his own frame, numb to any pain that was caused by the action, before taking a clip and attaching one end to Ohms' and the other to his own motherboard. He sent a pulse of electricity through it, nothing. He sent another one and another one but there was still no movement. He checked all of the circuits in Ohm to make sure they were connected but still, he couldn’t find anything wrong. 

He determined that one of the circuit boards must not be compatible with Ohm and he swore every name under the sun. Without thinking he reached into his own frame and pulled a couple of his own circuit boards out, connecting them to Ohm, he’d be weaker without them, yes, but he could still function. Again, he sent a pulse through Ohm and noticed his whole-body jerked, he quickly let out the breath he was holding as some relief washed over him, there was still hope yet.

It was then that Brock and Tyler came rushing in, Brock holding out a small shoulder bag which he all but snatched out of the older mans' hand, rummaging through it as fast as he could for the necessary components. “Where’s the core? And the vitaliser? There’s no way Marcel could’ve forgotten ‘em”.

Tyler started to look sheepish “We don’t know, me and the guys have searched the base top to bottom and we can’t find them. Luke and Del went back to the South district to try and find them but last I heard no dice. Scotty called Marcel but it’s gonna take him a couple of hours to get the parts. I’m sor..”

“Please stop sayin yer sorry, I’m gettin sick of hearin it” He ran a hand down his face. The happiness he’d felt moments prior now replaced with defeat. The pulse he’d felt had gotten stronger but without the core, Ohm had half an hour at best. “FOCK” he slammed his fists on the table and tried to ignore the tears that threatened to fall. “This is all my fault, I shouldn’t have been such an ass, I shoulda trained him, I shoulda been there”

He felt a hand on his shoulder, Brock’s soft words soon following “It’s not your fault Brian, even if you had trained him you couldn’t have stopped what happened. It was going to happen no matter what and if you were there that would be you as well and we’d be down two team members. You can’t beat yourself up over this, you did all you could”. Brocks words were soft and caring yet Brian couldn’t accept them, in fact, they affirmed his resolve.

“Tyler, call Marcel, tell him to bring parts for me, not for Ohm”. With that said he reached into his still open frame and broke free his vitaliser, a giant gush of air was let out and he stumbled a little bit, he now had about 5 minutes before he shut down.

“Brian what the hell are you doing! You’ll kill yourself, you know your body can’t handle another shut down” Brock was shouting beside him, trying to pull his arm away. He heard Tyler in the background swearing as he took out his phone.

Brian turned to the older man “Please let me do this, this one thing to try and redeem myself. I couldn’t live with myself unless I knew I tried everything. Please Brock”

“I don’t want to lose you”

“You won’t, I promise I’ll come back to you”

Brock simply gave a nod and took a step back, allowing him to work. 4 minutes, he could totally do this. He connected the vitaliser to Ohm and waited. It felt like forever before he heard the faint whir it made that meant it was starting to work. He saw one of Ohms' hands twitch. 3 minutes.

He pulled out Ohms' old core, clearing out the shards of metals from his frame which had been shattered due to the grenade, he didn’t hesitate when he pulled out his own core, but he couldn’t stop himself when he started to fall against the table. Brock raced forward to grab him before he could fall to the floor, the smaller man now holding him up whilst he put his core into Ohm, Brock helping him to finally push the core in place just as all his systems started to fail. 

He noticed in his peripheral that the other guys had joined them and were watching the scene before them, he couldn’t make out their faces, he wasn’t sure he wanted to.

1 minute. 

With the last of his power he could muster, he sent another bolt of electricity through the wire still connecting him and Ohm. The body jerked but there was still no sign of life. He did it again, nothing. “C’mon Ohm, please” Feeling himself get weaker he sent another bolt but there was still nothing but the jerk of the still prone body. “Please, please, please…” was all he could say as he sent one final bolt through to Ohm, having exerted all his power he fell limp in Brocks' arms, smiling slightly when in his last moments of consciousness he saw Ohm suddenly sit up on the table, confused look on his face as he took in the room. 

He then looked up at Brock who was now cradling him on the floor, tears falling down his face. 

“Don’t worry Brock, I’ll be back” and with that, his body shut off.

*********

He opened his eyes to find himself laying in his bed, he looked down to see that his chest had been sealed shut but a large scar was left from having ripped himself open. It was then that he noticed two other people in the room with him. One was Brock, who was sleeping with his head on the bed whilst still sitting in the chair, Brian smiled softly at him as he started combing his hand through the other's hair. The other person was Ohm sitting on his right side, wide awake with a small smile on his face.

“Thank you, Brian. I know we haven’t gotten on well together, and I’m not expecting that to change because you saved me, but if there’s anything you need, anything at all then just ask me okay”

Brian smiled at the smaller cyborg. “You have nothin' to be sorry for Ohm. I was a complete dick to you your whole time here”. He could see Ohm about to protest so he simply put up his hand, the other cyborg settling down and giving a nod to let him continue. “I ain’t gonna lie to you, I was jealous of you. I’ve been here years; the guys have had loads of other opportunities to bring in other cyborgs, but they didn’t, not until you. I couldn’t stop thinking 'bout how special you must be for them to take you in, but I know now. When I was repairing you, I saw your memory drive, at the shootout you thought that was a normal grenade, you knew it was gonna hit Ev, Del, and Luke, and you jumped on it to save them. You were gonna sacrifice yerself for them, for people you’d known only a couple months, for people I cared for. I’ll always be grateful to you for that”.

Ohm looked at him in shock, he was flustered as he tried to form words but was speechless after Brian’s admission.

“After I get my couple days bedrest, we’re gonna train alright. I’ll teach ya how to fight properly, the others are good, but they’re not Irish”

Ohm let out a giggle at that. “I look forward to it”. Ohm stood to leave, giving one more smile to Brian. “Thank you again, Brian, but never do something that stupid again” Now it was Brian’s turn to look flustered as Ohm laughed again and headed for the door. “I’ll let the others know you’re alright, you seem to be in good company” and with that Ohm left, softly closing the door behind him.

**********

From then on spare parts for both of them were stored around the base in case of an emergency, and whilst they trained together, they were never to go on a mission together. It was figured that if an EMP grenade was used again and they were both there then they’d both be fucked, but this way the other would always be back at the base ready to repair them should the occasion arise.

Scotty and Marcel had also created a lead-based vest for them, their increased strength meant that they weren’t too much of a burden for the two cyborgs. Whilst it wasn’t sure-fire protection against all EMPS it did a damn good job most of the time.

Ohm and Brian became close friends, almost inseparable, often times Ohm being the only person, except Brock, who could cheer Brian up when he was having an off day. It confused the guys at first, how Brian’s opinion of Ohm did a complete 180 but, in the end, decided not to question it. Instead content to listen to strange giggles passing through the base followed by the swears of an Irishman.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading XD
> 
> I usually post my work on my Tumblr first (cinnamohm-roll), so if you like what I write then feel free to check me out.


End file.
